H2oVanoss - When Our Eyes Met
by Live-and-Love-Gaming
Summary: This is a short chapter one shot story & I don't expect to see many views on this but if you do read this then yay! So back to the topic: Delirious is a lonely soul ,with problems, in Los Santos, in the middle of winter, in a park, and he meets a nice young man, soon to be his, forever.
1. Chapter 1: I Had a Feeling

Chapter 1 ~I had a feeling~

* * *

His life so far: He felt empty and cold inside. Lost, confused, and lonely and all that was hidden by his mask that would always be latched to his face to hide his emotions. One snowy day in the Los Santos park sitting quietly on a bench, he sat, only to be in a thoughtful mood. He noticed a handsome, muscular young man in a red jacket sitting across the bench from him. Both their eyes were glued to one another, no matter the distance, the chocolate milky eyes stared right at him, while his baby blue ones stared right back, he suddenly felt an odd instant connection. He suddenly said to himself,

'Jonathan your sad lonely life has lead you to be staring at amazingly handsome guys, but you just can't be staring you stupid gahh!'

Moments later the man got up from the bench and sat next to Jonathan. In the most comforting voice has ever heard in the longest time the man said,

The man: "Hey I noticed you were looking gloomy are you ok?"

In a hesitant response, Jonathan: " Oh uhh yeah, yeah I'm fine, |Then he mumbled| I was drifting off into some

of my lonely thoughts...as usual.",

The man: "Are you sure, it looks like you need someone to talk to",

Jonathan: "Well ugh yeah I guess so, I don't know what to do in my life anymore..."

He raised his head to look at he man through the holes of his mask. The man didn't

bother to ask about the mask, because of the situation. Then he broke the silence

between them and said,

The man: " Well you can come over, I guess I can be your 'therapist' if you would like,

it's not likely that I'll ask a stranger if they want a therapist..., oh and by the way I'm

Evan.",

Jonathan: "Jonathan, nice to meet you",

Evan: "You too..., well we can start tomorrow morning at 9 if you'd like."

Jonathan felt a spark rise inside of him,

Jonathan: "Yes I'd like that and thanks."

Evan: "No problem."

And so then Evan wrote down on paper an address and a phone number, and waved goodbye. Jonathan sat there astonished, he had a crush at first sight. Jonathan you little pansy, what are you doing, now think, you don't even know if that guy is even gay! After several moments he sat there to absorb everything that just happened, and he walked slowly but surely home to his one bedroom apartment and slept till the next day.

* * *

I know its a bit cheesy at first but I know it gets better, you'll see (^v^)


	2. Chapter 2 : The Second Meet

Chapter 2 ~The Second Meet~

* * *

"Jonathan sat there on his bed remembering the sweet, comforting voice of Evan. He was actually looking forward to seeing him _again_. He had a feeling that he hadn't had in the longest time: excitement.

'Ok Jonathan don't screw this up, you only have like one chance to make a good second impression. You've got to get through this.

He got up, got the paper that Evan gave him the other day and said to himself

Jonathan: "Let's do this, not like I have anything to lose. Except for him."

Jonathan chuckled to himself. So he walked right out of his door got in his car and headed straight for Evan's place. It felt like forever till he got to Evan's place but when he checked his watch he was 10 minutes early. After consulting with himself, gathering all of his guts together he got out of his car and headed for the door. He was nervous, he hadn't thought about what he was really going to say. After about 2 minutes he realized that he rang the door bell, and was sweating from top to bottom in the middle of winter! He heard shuffling noises coming from inside the house. Then Jonathan heard the door open

"Evan: "Oh hey there, your here early, uh come right in."

Frightened by the fact that he was already inside Evan's house he was slowly taking off his thick jackets and left his blue one on, and left his mask on his face of course. He didn't want Evan to see to much of him.

Evan: "So welcome to my humble little home."

Jonathan had to admit it was a nice place, better than his that's for sure.

"Jonathan: "Nice place."

"Evan: "Thanks, so you want to start now?"

Jonathan: "Sure why not it's like 8:45 right now."

Evan: "Ok let's get started."

Jonathan followed Evan to a separate living room with two chairs and a coffee table with a pitcher of water prepared for them. Looks like Evan was preparing for today too. He had a good feeling about Evan, he just knew it.


	3. Chapter 3 : Food Fight

Chapter 3 ~Food Fight~

* * *

A year past by and Delirious felt happier and better every time he got to talk to Evan, it was a routine they had every three days of the week, he would visit Evan and just would talk about random things.

Evan: "Man how time flies when you're having fun."

They had become close friends.

Jonathan: "Yeah I'm glad I met you."

Evan: "What would you have done without Me?"

Jon: "You know, why did you invite me over to your house when we first met?"

Evan: "Well I saw a sad, desperate looking guy in front of me, what else would I have done, at least I got to know you for a bit at the time."

Delirious chuckled, which only led Evan to laugh.

Evan: "Your laugh is the best you should do it more often!"

He playfully shoved Evan to the couch.

Jonathan : "Well sorry if I'm not in the most playful mood every day!"

During the afternoon they decided to play Mario Kart online. At first it was a playful competitive match, until they suspected each other of cheating.

Evan: "Ohh I CALL CHEAT ON YOU DEL!"

Jonathan: "FUCK OFF SCRUB, YOUR THE ONE WHO'S FUCKING CHEATING!"

Both players were enraged by each other's comments and played on till nightfall.

Jonathan: "How the fuck did he win?!"

Evan: "I don't know...but I'm hungry!" He said as he was warming a slice of pizza.

Jonathan: "So you gonna let me eat something?"

Evan then decided to joke around since in game he was lets just say 'Delirious'.

Evan: "Nope!" *reference to FNAF COD episode*

Evan then was carrying a hot slice of pizza and blew it's heavenly-like smell toward Jonathan. Jonathan's mouth started to water causing a little puddle in front of him, as he

sat on a bar stool.

Jonathan: "You evil motherfucker!"

Evan: " Ok if you want something to eat here you go." he said in-between mouthfuls.

Evan then gave him a raw potato, a carrot, and a orange. Jonathan gave him a pissed off look enough for Evan to see the playful flames of anger in his eyes.

Jonathan: " FUCK YOU BITCH!"

He then forcefully pelted the potato and the carrot at Evan, while keeping the orange to eat. Evan enjoyed making Jonathan mad, it was hilarious for him to watch, it just set

him of bursting into a laughing fit.

Evan: "Ahh, ugh, you never told me specifically of what you wanted to eat, haha!"

Jonathan: " I hate you as fuck."

Evan: "So WHAT would you like tonight sir?

Jonathan laughed and said: " Just give me another orange alright."

After they ate peacefully Evan insisted: " So you can stay here for the night if you'd like."

Jonathan shrugged and said finishing off the oranges "Sure why not, I'm already here"

* * *

Yay a chapter you happy with it, I personally think it is my funniest ones. lol


	4. Chapter 4 : Just A Jog?

Chapter 4

~Just A Jog?~

* * *

It was 6:21, Jonathan was up already and didn't know what to do since he has already tried to go back to bed but couldn't, he decided to get a glass of water in the kitchen when he heard a door open.

Evan: "Jon you up?"

Evan said rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Jonathan: "No I'm dying, what else am I doing?" He joked.

Evan laughed yawning and said: "Wanna to go out for a jog? It seems to be nice out."

Jonathan nodded drinking the last drops of his water. Both then went headed towards to separate bathrooms to get ready.

Once they finished Evan said : "Jog for an hour and back?"

Pumped up for the morning jog Jonathan replied : "Yeah let's do this!"

And out the door they went. They went into the jog for 56 minutes straight till Jon rasped: " Ugh I don't think...I can go...any further..."

Evan: "Come on we can make it, just keep er' goin!"

Jonathan not having a choice pushed on with Evan. They ran and ran till they got back eventually. So they arrived back at the house all sweaty and exhausted.

Jon: " That...was...a good workout man."

Evan: "For sure."

Jonathan couldn't help but noticing Evan's tight sweaty tank top that clutched close to him, revealing his tight body structure, Jonathan had become mesmerized by it.

Evan: "Hey you blanked out again or something?"

Frightened by the fact Evan had caught him looking he stumbled and backed to lean on the wall.

He nervously, causally said: " Oh umm yeah, I was just thinking umm abouuuut...our run, the one we just ran you know, like...it was...ugh great, yeah great!"

Jonathan looked back up to see that Evan was looking deeply into his sharp baby blue eyes, past his mask, and he looked ready to be questioning him.

Evan: "Is there something you want to say to me?" He suspiciously said and started walking toward Jonathan.

Jonathan's heart was racing, it felt as if it were to detonate and explode, did you just give yourself away?! He questioned himself.

Jonathan: " Agh no, why I'm not hiding anything!" He tried to sound mad at Evan but couldn't instead he was trembling.

Evan got closer and closer to the fact that he was in Jon's face: "I am going to ask you again...do you have something to tell me?"

Jonathan was too scared shitless to even talk at the moment. A couple seconds went by. They where like in a showdown waiting for their opponent to make the first move, although Evan was the first to make the move. He grabbed a fistful of Jonathan's blue jacket collar and paused listening to the trembling, and the unevenness of Jon's breathing. And all of a sudden he quickly reached swiftly to Jonathan's face, sliding the mask off. Quickly then putting himself face to face making slight lip contact before their lips touched ever so gently and stern at the same time. Evan caressed their lips with his own. They only parted once to take breathes of air, they stopped to look deep into each other's eyes both mesmerized by the eye color of one another's.

Evan: "So like What The Fuck..., Jon your gay for me?" He said breathlessly.

Jonathan stuttered: "I am not...n-nno-nno..., WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" Jon did not want his cover blown.

Evan then just smirks and replies: " Oh So then you mean to tell me what just happened, was an act? I rate it 10 out of 10 considering that our tongues were having a WWE match and that yours interlocked with mine."

Jonathan was speechless. Evan just lovingly stared back and gave him another kiss. Then just stood there laughing enjoying Jon's expression.

Evan: " So you gonna look at my tight bod while I stand here waiting for you?"

Jonathan just chuckled and swept in for a quick kiss cherishing the moment he just had **...**

* * *

Idk if this was just a really short chapter or what but...THANKS guys for the views this was unexpected for my first chapter but just thanks! (and yes past self this is a hell of a short chapter XD) AND if there is any grammar error junk, oh well I've posted it and so yeah (its too late present me), it will probably be there in the future too but, what da heck with it.


	5. Chapter 5 : Alpha & Omega

Chapter 5

~Alpha & Omega~

Jonathan was just speechless he had been waiting for Evan to make the first move in how many months, he was so happy he had to just stand there realizing what happened, because it went so quickly. He then started to get teary eyed, and of course Evan noticing it, was waiting for a response.

Jonathan: "You don't know how long I have waited for you to do that." *sniff*

Evan: "Oh your not the only one who was waiting, I just decided to make a move already, and by the looks of it it seems to have worked out well." He laughed.

Evan then got some tissues for Jonathan and wiped away his tears, with each stroke of the tissue Jon felt more and more loved. He was lucky that Evan actually did love him, he was grateful for it.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together comforting each other, until Evan finally said: " You might as well move in since ya love meh so much hmm?!" he said playfully.

Jon: " Yeah, you know what, I'm going to get my stuff from my place, and come back ok man bish?"

Evan chuckled: " Hehe, yeah you go on, I've got to tidy up the house aight?"

Jon decided to tease him: " Yeah you be a good little Asian while I'm gone ok, daddy is gonna be back soon!"

* * *

 **^Yeah about that part and the one above it, I couldn't help myself, I had to! XD and yeah it was a bit weird...carry on reading! (if you dare (bit of drama I think)( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) you eventually find out )**

* * *

Evan then yanked Jon toward him and embraced his lips with Jonathan's.

Evan felt playful: "Ok _dad_ I'll just be here home alone...but you better get your tight little ass back here!"

Jonathan swooped back to nip Evan's face then make a run for it, Evan swatted him out with a newspaper, insisting him to go before morning traffic comes by, and so with a laugh he left. When Jon returned 45 minutes later he opened Evan's door and saw that there was a young woman talking to Evan. Both Evan and the woman turned.

Evan: " Oh hey Jon your back! Oh and this is Mia she just moved in next door, I saw her, and invited her in just like 5 minutes ago."

Mia: "Hi."

Jon: " Nice to meet you Mia, so where did you come from? Oh and don't mind the mask."

They all got settled on the couch describing places they've went to, talking about one another to Mia. Both Evan and Jonathan welcomed her with open arms, but Jon had his opinions. After about 15 minutes she left to get back to her unfinished unpacking.

Evan: "Isn't she nice?"

Jonathan: " IDK I just have this feeling..."

Evan: "Oh stop it your probably just jealous at the fact that she seems to befriend me more than you hmm?"

Jonathan sighed: " Hhwhat no, no."

'I wonder if this might mixup our relation ship with Mia sticking around, I don't know, I feel like I'm being a bit possessive, yeah... just keep your cool.'

Weeks went by and Mia had been visiting often just like how he and Evan talked before about the straight girl.

Jonathan: "I want my Evay-Bear back!" He whined one night.

Evan: " Well sorry, Mia has just been visiting often."

Jonathan: " You know what?!" Jon yelled.

Evan: "What?" He challenged.

Jonathan: "I'm tired of being the Omega! I'm going to make a decision, Mia isn't coming tomorrow. And I'm going to the Alpha by then!"

Evan joked:" Oh really? You the alpha? Bitch Please."

Jonathan: " You know what, fuck you I am going to be the alpha right now!"

Evan: "Why try?" he smirked.

Jon: "CAUSE I DO WHAT I WANT WITH MY BITCH!"

Jonathan then dragged Evan to the couch and sat on top of him.

Evan: " What in the hell are you doing?!" He gasped.

Jonathan: " I am king Delirious..., King of Mt. Evan"

Evan: "What the fuck?"

Jonathan: " See now I am the alpha, I claimed or dominated you or whatever the hell it is.., what are YOU going to do about it?" He smirked.

Evan then grabbed Jon's ass and flipped him so that he was on top.

Jon was stunned by Evan's strength even if he knew he had it. He gave Evan a bit of a pissed and loving look (a mad smirk if I can try to describe it).

Evan: " Not so Royal are we, huh? He laughed.

Jonathan giggled and said: " You are heavy as fuck what did you even eat today, did you not take a shit or something?"

Evan just laughed: " Take a shit?!"

Jonathan : " Yes a shit, shits are heavy you know."

Both began a laughing up a storm because of his comment. Both gasping for air they try to stop, even if they tried to each other's gaze of tears (of laughter) wouldn't allow it because of the compassion that shone in their eyes.

* * *

 **So...if you guys noticed I like to space the dialogue a lot, I just think its easier to read like that so people like me and you guys are like : "oh crap which line was I on again?". So yeah, and if you made it so far then yay! Please do review, it helps a lot to get some feed back on how I should write this story better.**

 ** (SHOUT OUT TO SLIMSY.69 for being the first to review and all that junk, thanks man READ THEIR STUFF)**

 **I have this story all written out already I'm just posting at different times so yeah, if I do get more inspired by any other shit on YouTube then a new story should pop up one day so yeah byee and thanks for reading!**

 **If you ever want to ask anything go to my Instagram where I'll probably reply to you quicker (cause I use it so much)**

 **_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_**

 **live_and_love_gaming**


	6. Chapter 6 : Safe & Sound

**Chapter 6**

 **~ Safe & Sound~**

 **Expect cheese...you people know what I mean, no explanation needed**

* * *

A year and a half after dating, Jon and Evan were nice and settled in their home. Although Jon was not as excited as he used to be with Evan, he missed that feeling but still loved him who he was. Evan came home one day and noticed Jon sitting quietly on the couch.

Evan then went to Jon and kissed him on the cheek : "What's wrong Jon?" He asked concerned.

Jonathan looked up and sarcastically responded: "What do you mean? Everything's normal as you can see, like _everyday_."

Evan: "Come on you can't lie to me, I know that face, your thinking about something again aren't you?"

Jonathan pouted: " Yeah fine, I was thinking again...its just that things aren't like it used to be before."

Evan: "What are you talking about, Mr. Attention Seeker?" He joked.

Jonathan: "It's just that our relationship has turned a bit...bland...there's no more spice!" Jonathan added humorously at the end.

Evan chuckled then sat next to Jon, instantly Jonathan leaned his head on Evan's shoulder causing them to lie on the couch.

Jonathan murmured: "Evay-Bear can you make me happy and excited again?"

Evan saw a spark anticipation in Jonathan's sharp baby blue eyes. He ran his hand through Jonathan's short hair, comforting him.

Jon: "Hmmm." He felt more warm inside, he felt once again more loved like before.

Evan: "So..." He said quietly waiting for a response.

Jonathan looked directly into Evan's eyes. Evan decided to cheer him up with getting up from the couch and offering his hand in for a dance as he played a song on his phone. Jon of course agreed giggling, while Evan played the song _Safe and Sound._ As soon as it stared they danced into the night looking deep into each other's eyes, whispering the lyrics to one another,

* * *

 **If you want to listen to the song then put in on YouTube : Capital Cities Safe and Sound on Vevo**

 **I recommend it I love this song! XD**

* * *

 _I could lift you up_

 _I could show you what you wanna see_

 _And take you where you wanna be_

 _You could be my luck_

 _Even if the sky is falling down_

 _I know that we'll be safe and sound_

 _We're safe and sound_

 _I could fill your cup_

 _You know my river won't evaporate_

 _This world we still appreciate_

 _You could be my luck_

 _Even in a hurricane of frowns_

 _I know that we'll be safe and sound_

 _Safe and sound_

 _We're safe and sound_

 _Safe and sound_

 _We're safe and sound_

 _Hold your ground_

 _We're safe and sound_

 _Safe and sound_

 _I could show you love_

 _In a tidal wave of mystery_

 _You'll still be standing next to me_

 _You could be my luck_

 _Even if we're six feet underground_

 _I know that we'll be safe and sound_

 _We're safe and sound_

 _Safe and sound_

 _Safe and sound_

 _Hold your ground_

 _Safe and sound_

 _I could lift you up_

 _I could show you what you wanna see_

 _And take you where you wanna be_

 _You could be my luck_

 _Even if the sky is falling down_

 _I know that we'll be safe and sound_

 _I could lift you up_

 _I could show you what you wanna see_

 _And take you where you wanna be_

 _You could be my luck_

 _Even if the sky is falling down_

 _I know that we'll be safe and sound_

 _They twirled and was moving on every beat, both being synchronized with each others steps._ **(Cheesy I know)**

 _We're safe and sound_

 _We're safe and sound_

 _We're safe and sound_

 _We're safe and sound_

 _Safe and sound_

 _We're safe and sound_

 _Safe and sound_

 _We're safe and sound_

 _Hold your ground_

 _We're safe and sound_

 _Safe and sound_

 _We're safe and sound_

After they had finished dancing, both partners laughed and giggled their way to the bedroom both in each other's arms, ready for bed.

Evan: "That was fun so...has 'Evay-Bear' made you feel better?" He asked lovingly while using a finger to lift Jon's chin for a kiss on the cheek.

Jonathan: "Haha, yeaah, you can always make me feel better."

But shorty after both looked tenderly into each others eyes feeling the heat rising each others necks...

They both practically ripped each other's clothes off slowly but forcefully, even though they were still in one piece. Quickly but gently, Evan pressed Jon towards the wall smothering him with kisses and nips. Seconds later that they paused because both Evan and Jonathan were breathless from each others lips, that furiously made contact enough to, well make you breathless. For only seconds for a gasp of air, Jonathan had switched places making Evan be on the wall. You would know what happened: bed sheets scattered, clothes somewhere, but love thick in the air...

And Jonathan got the spice he wanted in that one night and soon for more in the future...

~End~

* * *

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed the extremely short cheese chapter or 'CC' hehe I'm funny (needz friends ;-;), and yes this is the end *nooo* but yeah Im gonna be starting a new story sooner or later, hopefully I can be a 'pro writer' and make that story much longer and better ACTUAL story. So yeah I kinda just made this whole story for a friend but I was like what da heck and did this (meaning I put it on ).**


End file.
